Surprises and Treasures
by SmilBe
Summary: On one typical Gamers working day, Rab~ien~Rose receives a mail from her parents...about a treasure hunt...?!
1. Surprise!

Introduction: Another Di Gi Charat fanfic! YAY! Well, hope you like this. It might be kinda weird, but cope with it if it is. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat, no NYAH!  
  
~Surprises and Treasures~  
  
Chapter 1; Surprise!  
  
"Digiko! Come and CLEAN up this mess!"  
"I don't wanna-nyo..."  
"You were eating chips over here yesterday! Quick, before a customer sees THIS!"  
"Oh, alright-nyo. I did because of my career USADA, not you....nyo."  
It was another of those typical work days at Gamers for Di Gi Charat, Usada Hikaru---or otherwise known as Rab~ien~Rose, and little Petit Charat. Digiko was dusting the shelves, Usada and Puchiko were behind the counter, getting the cashier ready.  
Usada sighed. Digiko was in her annoying behavior again, and the pink-haired girl didn't think Digiko would start to change in any way in years.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Digiko, not to call me "Usada"! Try a new one, Rab~ien~Rose. Doesn't that sound nice?"  
"Not really-nyo. I kinda think Rab~ien~Rose sounds like a frog, don't you think-nyo?~!" Digiko taunted.  
"Would you two stop jabbering and start working-nyu? Customers will start to arrive in no time soon-nyu." Puchiko sighed heavily.  
But both took no attention of little Puchiko.  
"How dare you Digiko! Wait till I get my hands on you!!" Usada grabbed a broom from beside a counter and started chasing the the singing Digiko.  
"My, my. Looks like you two are up and ready to work already, am I right?" Both girls stopped abruptly from their chase and looked at the Manager.  
"Gomen nasai, Manager. i will get back to work immediately..." Usada glared at Digiko before returning to the counter.  
"Sorry manager-nyo. Usada was distracting me-nyo." Digiko went back to her dusting, and quickly cleaned up the mess of chips Usada had mentioned before.  
"Since you are quite busy at the moment Digiko-chan, I'll let you do your work. Rab~ien~Rose-san, I'd like you to fetch the mail, is that okay with you? Puchiko-chan will take care of the counter." The Manager spoke pleasantly, that Usada didn't feel guilty at all.  
***  
The hot wind almost burnt Usada's face, as she strolled out to the mailbox, just outside the Gamers store. Her bright pink hair shined from the light the hot sun in Akihabara provided as she kept walking to the small figure of the mailbox. The girl opened it, and peeked inside. It was so full that Usada had to scramble back before all of it crashed out of the tiny box. She was amazed at how the box could've hold all those layers of mail and letters all this time.  
She started sorting out all the letters while sitting under a tree, that was planted beside Gamers, just so that The Manager wouldn't mistake her of bunking off her job.  
"Digiko's, Puchiko's, Gamers...Manager...Puchiko...Manager, Gamers, Gamers, Magazine, Advertisments...Rab~ien~Rose...Adver---MINE?!" Usada's heart started beating. She had rarely received personal letters by mail before. Only some pranks, and maybe a few from Minagawa, but this one was different. The writing was printed, and never had the girl ever received this sort of letter. She gathered up all the other mail absently in one hand, while holding the one addressed to her in her other gently.  
***  
"Manager...I'm back!" Usada looked around, seeing no Manager around the shop.  
"Usada-nyo..." Digiko wagged her finger, "Naughty...you were planning to bunk off, right, USADA-nyo?"  
"...." Usada swallowed back her anger as she didn't want to waste her time with Digiko when she was dying to see her important letter.  
"??? Usada's boring...nyo..." Digiko went back to her dusting.  
Manager came out of the staffroom and saw Usada. "Rab~ien~Rose-san, hand me the letters please!" Usada walked over and handed him the letters except her own. The Manager's eyes were sharp and saw it immediately. "And what about that letter?" Usada wanted to scream at the Manager, saying "MANAGER!! STOP BOTHERING WITH MY PRIVATE BUSINESS!!!" but instead, she smiled and said, "I found this letter addressed to me, is it okay if I take a look at it privately?" The Manager nodded and went to talk to Digiko. Usada used her time wisely and slipped into the staffroom. She almost ripped open the envelope, and quickly unfolded the small letter inside:  
  
"Usada-chan, since you have been very patient with us, we will award you with some treasures. How about that? But you won't get it that easily, you will have to do a treasure hunt. Inside the envelope, with this letter, is a also a map, we're sure it will guide you to the treasure. Ta-da! ~Mom and Dad~"  
  
Usada looked at it in shock and disgust. She thought about last time, when she believed her parents when they sent a letter to say that they will meet her, but what happened in the end? They played a joke on her. How ridiculous were they, playing a prank on their daughter, and they actually hadn't met for a long time either. Usada tried to convince herself not to believe this, but a part in her urged her to try it out, so she decided to give it try. It wouldn't hurt, right? Right. The pink-haired girl looked inside the envelope, there, lay a brown-colored map. She picked it up and scanned it. It didn't seem quite easy to read but she'll have to give it a try. At that very moment, Digiko busted into the room, and Usada barely had time to shove her almost-ripped envelope, letter, and map into a pocket.  
"What are you doing here, Digiko?" Usada asked, irritated.  
"I just thought of coming in to scare you since I thought you were taking a nap-nyo. Too bad-nyo. So, what's up-nyo?!" Digiko replied, jumping up and down.  
"I..I..---" Usada tried to think of something and she suddenly got an idea. "I was planning on going on a treasure hunt, since it was getting quite boring in Gamers. Don't spoil this to Pyocola though, okay?" She tried her best fake smile, wondering if Digiko will take it.  
Usada was right, she did fall for it.  
"NYOOO! I'm so glad, I WAS getting bored-nyo. Nothing much to do-nyo. So Usada, is it a real treasure?"  
Usada decided to ignore how Digiko was calling her and gave a reply. "Well, this map is what my parents gave me. They didn't say what was it though. Only a treasure map."  
"I can't wait-nyo!"  
"Let's go tell the Manager and Puchiko about it then."  
"Yeah-nyo!"  
Usada couldn't help smile at Digiko's happiness. *If only I was happy like her...*  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? I know, kind of left you hanging in there...but I needed to stop here. Please R+R! ^_^ I love them, that's all~! ^^' 


	2. Arriving at America

Introduction: Another Di Gi Charat fanfic! YAY! Well, hope you like this. It might be kinda weird, but cope with it if it is. ^_^ Part 2, and here it is~! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat, and probably NEVER will.  
  
~Surprises and Treasures~  
  
Chapter 2; Arriving at America  
  
Key: - Thinking of Usada  
  
"Ah...that is a magnificent idea, Rab~ien~Rose-san! I suppose you three need a break."  
"Who's gonna help you Manager-nyo?"  
"I guess I'll have to ask Digiko-chan's fans, won't I?" Digiko didn't see the twinkle in the Manager's eyes.  
"Whatever you say-nyo. So, where are we gonna start-nyo?"  
"According to this map...we go to America."  
"Nyo! America! Hope I get to meet some cool actors-nyo!"  
"You'll probably never meet any-nyu."  
"Why not-nyo?" Digiko stared at Puchiko.  
"Because...we might not be going to Hollywood-nyu."  
"You're right-nyo!"  
"Puchiko thinks there is a problem-nyu."  
Usada stared at Puchiko.  
"What about ticket-nyu?"  
"Oh. I just found in this envelope also 3 tickets...to America." Usada breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Oh-nyu."  
"What are we waiting for-nyo?! let's go-nyo!"  
***  
"Nyo...I feel sick...-nyo..."  
"Try not to throw up Digiko. At least not on me..." Usada moved as far from Digiko as possible.   
"I'm gonna aim at Usada-nyo!"  
Usada ignored Digiko and looked outside the window. Usada's calm thoughts were disturbed by Digiko's spluttering.  
"Nyo...I feel like throwing up....*cough*"  
"Uh-oh..." Usada quickly grabbed a paper bag from her handbag and held it open in front of Digiko's face.  
"*COUGH*...*throw-up*"  
Usada then handed Digiko a piece of paper towel.  
Digiko wiped her mouth. "This stinks-nyo..." Digiko tossed the paper towel into Usada's lap.  
"AHHHH---" Usada quickly shoved the paper towel into the paper bag and rushed to the lavatory.  
***  
"DARN DIGIKO!!!" Gonna get back at her soon!!" Usada exclaimed loudly as she dumped the bag into the bin.  
*knock-knock* "Excuse me? Are you having trouble in there? Should I call someone to help you?"  
"No! I mean..uh...mm..I'm fine, thanks!" Usada said and quickly washed her hands before unlocking the door and scrambling back to her seat.  
***  
"Nyo! What took you so long Usada-nyo?"  
"This whole started because of you." Usada muttered under her breath.  
"This is a great trip-nyo!"  
"THIS is gonna be a LONG trip..." Usada said.  
***  
"NYOOOOOOOOOOO! We're finally here-nyo! Good think I always wear these comfie clothes-nyo!" Digiko looked around as the three Japanese girls walked out of the airport.  
"I never thought it would be THIS cold..." Usada croaked and she held herself together.  
"So where do we go now-nyu?"  
"...Hotel I guess..."  
"You got free coupons or something-nyo?" Digiko asked.  
"Of course." Usada got out of her handbag three neatly trimmed coupons. "Now, the problem is how to get there."  
"Go on a taxi-nyu."  
"We've got money..."  
"Let's go call one then-nyo!"  
***  
"I don't know what you are saying lady!"  
"What-nyo? No one knows Japanese here-nyo?! I can't understand that man in this uniform-nyo!" Digiko said, frustrated.  
"Anyone knows how to speak English here-nyu?"  
"Ahhh! Digiko-chan, Puchiko-chan, Rab~ien~Rose! You are back at America again! Do you need help?!"  
The threesome turned around and stared at who spoke. "YOU!!!(nyo, nyu)"  
"Yep! It's me! Digiko-chan! Let's go to San Fransisco!"  
Usada thought annoyed.  
"We just need a taxi-nyo!"  
"No problem!" The boy went the man. "Excuse me, these ladies need a taxi sir."  
The man nodded. "I see, no problem. Just hope they won't cause any trouble to the driver."  
Minutes later, a taxi arrived at the front gate of the airport.  
"Where do you need to go Digiko-chan? I'll go with you!" The boy offered after telling the taxi where they were heading.  
"No need, bye! Thanks!" Usada said in a rush and quickly slammed the car door close before the boy could say anything else.  
"That was close-nyu."  
"Didn't need a weirdo to follow use-nyo. One is enough-nyo."  
"And who is the one you are talking about?!!" Usada glared at Digiko.  
"Isn't it obvious-nyo? It's Usada-nyo!" Digiko said in a mocking way.  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Rab~ien~Rose!"  
"Excuse me...can you three be more quiet?" The taxi driver said without turning around.  
"What-nyo?!"  
"I think he's saying for YOU to be quiet Digiko."  
"I think so too-nyu."  
"Aww...nyo...so boring..."  
"Just get some sleep then."  
***  
"I want to go to sleep-nyo..."  
"You haven't eaten dinner yet!"  
"But we are sleep-nyu..."  
"Let's get some food first. More important to keep us healthy!"  
"Let's see if there's a Ramen shop-nyo!"  
"Not noodles again! Anyway, Japanese shops in America are probably very rare. So let's go eat McDonalds. Just some fast food, k?"  
"Fine-nyo..."  
"Puchiko just wants to get some food and sleep-nyu...."  
(At McDonalds)  
"Mmm...one McChicken and some nuggets-nyo!"  
Usada nudged Digiko. "Digiko! You aren't supposed to say Japanese!" She whispered.  
"Oh yah-nyo. Ok...this and this-nyo..." Digiko pointed to the menu.  
"What about the other two ladies?" The counter person gestured towards Usada and Puchiko.  
"What do you want Puchiko?" Usada whispered.  
"Fries-nyu."  
"Large?"  
"Yes-nyu. I don't have a big stomach...-nyu..."  
"Okay...one this and this..and this and this too."  
The counter person nodded. "One McChicken, nuggets, cheeseburger, and 2 large fries!" He yelled.  
(After minutes of waiting)  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, and here you go. And here's your 20 cents change."  
"Thank--uhh---you." Usada quickly snatched the items up and walked to the table where Digko and Puchiko were waiting.  
"Nyo! Can't wait to dig in-nyo!"  
"Starving-nyu."  
***  
"Mmm...nice meal!"  
"I agree-nyo!"  
"Nyu...sleepy...nyu..."  
"We're almost there."  
(Several minutes later...)  
"Nyo! Me and Puchiko sleep on this bed, and you Usada, sleep on that bed." Digiko pointed to a small single bed and smirked.  
"But Puchiko thinks that won't be enough space-nyu. Maybe Digiko you should sleep on that bed-nyu."  
"Aww...nyo..."  
"C'mon Digiko! Listen to what Puchiko says!"  
"Hurumph-nyo."  
"Suit yourself."  
"Turn the lights off-nyo."  
*Click*  
"Zzzzz...nyo..."  
"Zzzzz...nyu..."  
Usada twisted and turned until she was in a good position.   
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter didn't have much happenings. This chapter's PURE FUN. No particular plot. Don't worry, next chapter, they should be starting on their search. Meanwhile...review!!! ^_^ 


	3. The Athenos Forest

Introduction: Another Di Gi Charat fanfic! YAY! Well, hope you like this. It might be kinda weird, but cope with it if it is. ^_^ Part 3, finally, a more interesting chapter, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat, and probably NEVER will.  
  
~Surprises and Treasures~  
  
Chapter 3; The Athenos Forest  
  
Key: *...* - Thoughts  
Note: Dunno how to spell Mekara Beam. Haven't got a clue yet. Lol.  
  
"Okay, so how are we gonna start?"  
Usada looked at the map, and frowned.  
Digiko sneaked a glance at the map too. "WHAT in the world is this-nyo?! I can't even tell the difference between this part and that part-nyo!"  
Indeed, the map was roughly drawn by Usada's parents with also tiny words that were barely readable.  
*Oh darn. I knew I shouldn't have trusted my parents...* Usada thought angrily.  
"But we can't just go back to Japan, can we-nyu?"  
A horrible thought struck the three of them: how are they going to go back to Japan?  
"We haven't got much money-nyo!"  
"We're gonna have to work here if we ever get stuck!"  
"Let's just try the hunt out though-nyu. Never give up-nyu."  
Usada sighed. "I guess you're right." She squinted at the map. "It seems that we're here in San Francisco right? Well, we must go this...uh...forest....and...uh..." Usada teared her eyes from the map and quickly rummaged her handbag for her glasses. "We follow this trail of arrows on the map. It says here that looking at the trees will give us some better directions too."  
"Are your parents rich-nyo?" Digiko asked innocently.  
Puchiko and Usada stared at her.  
"Well, if they have the time to hang around and fool me. I guess so."  
"Don't you know about your family-nyu?"  
"Not really. I was only left with this clothing, and copies of it."  
"Yeah-nyo! That means there is a high chance that we will get expensive stuff for reward-nyo!" Digiko exclaimed happily.  
"Where is that forest-nyu?" Asked Puchiko.  
Usada looked back at the map. "At...Athe...Ateroos....no. Atheros."  
They looked at each other. "You ever heard of it-nyo?"  
"Nope-nyu."  
"Wonder if anyone around here knows..."  
"Let's try asking-nyo!!"  
***  
"Atheros? Isn't that something good to eat?" Asked a plump man at the bakery.  
"Yeah, I love using Atheros. I always glue stuff with it." Replied an assistant at the coffee shop.  
"Never heard of it, sorry. Is that a country? Or a city? Come to think of it, you ever visited Rome?  
Usada shook her head regretfully and she went to ask one of the customers in the coffee shop. It was a bearded man with sunglasses.  
***  
"You mean Atheros Forest?"  
"You know how to speak Japanese sir?" Asked Usada in surprise.  
"Yep, I've been learning the language ever since I was 16." The man said proudly. "Wait, back to the subject. Atheros Forest is just a forest north-west of here. About a kilometer from here."  
"Can you take us there-nyo??" Digiko's eyes were shining like crazy.  
The man narrowed his eyes at Digiko's "nyo's" but nodded in agreement. "I'm a kind fellow, so I guess I'll take you there."  
"Thanks so much-nyu." Puchiko said.  
"Why do you two repeat nyus and nyos?"  
"It's just normal. It's normal for them to say those words after each sentence." Usada also shook her head disapprovingly.  
The man sighed. "Well, I just want to ask you three one more question: have you seen a photo frame with a photo in it? I seem to have lost it, and it's very important to me."  
The threesome shook their heads. "But perhaps it's in the Atheros Forest. You never know." Usada encouraged. The man nodded his head again.  
"Well, you want to me to take you there now? It's only 1PM. You three finished lunch, right?"  
"Yeah-nyo. We just want to quickly go to that forest please-nyo."  
"Alright, alright. You sure are in a hurry. Okay, lemme finish this coffe, and I'll go."  
***  
"It's very kind of you to take us in your car. I thought we had to walk." Usada said politely.  
The man chuckled. "Well, I'm a man in his fourties. Can't he do things the easy way?"  
"I guess you're right-nyo!"  
"Puchiko wonders how long is it until we get there-nyu. Very bored-nyu."  
"Well, only 5 minutes, won't take long." The man replied as he took a left turn.  
***  
The forest looked oddly kind of dark.  
"Nyoo...this is giving me the creeps-nyo.."  
"This forest was made scary artifically actually." The man explained patiently.  
"Sir, I have a question: Why doesn't many people know this forest?"   
"Well, it isn't very big. Kind of medium sized. And it's not very popular. I'll tell you the truth, the citizens are actually scared of it."  
"But don't they know it was made artificially dark and scary?" Usada asked anxiously.  
"Not really. I'm associated with the people who made this forest, so I know some secrets. But I don't know everything about it."  
"WHAT-nyo?! You mean this is an artificial forest-nyo?!" The others looked as surprised as Digiko.  
"Did I not tell you? Atheros Forest was constructed by men about 13 years ago." The man looked surprised.  
"Are there any animals and bugs?" Asked Usada, who was kind of nervous.  
"All artificial. That's all I know. Nothing life-threatening. Heh-heh."  
The three stared at the man.  
"What are you ladies waiting for? Go on in! I'll be right behind you..heh."  
"That man is getting suspicious-nyo..." Digiko whispered.  
"Who cares, let's just go in-nyu. We need to finish this hunt quick-nyu."  
"Who goes first?"  
"I will-nyo...."  
"I'll go second of course." Usada said in a huff.  
"I guess I'll be third-nyu."  
"Go on Digiko."  
"'kay-nyo..." And Digiko walked slowly into the forest.  
What the three did not know was that the man was smirking.  
***  
"I knew this was kind of creepy-nyo..."  
"Who's idea was it to come here?" Usada said weakly.  
Both Puchiko and Digiko immediately pointed at Usada, who blushed.  
"Well, I guess since it was my parent's idea from the start..."  
"Are we getting anywhere-nyu?"  
"Not sure-nyo...Hey mister-nyo!" DIgiko looked back. "Eh, where is he-nyo?!"  
The odd man was gone.  
"He lied! This must be a trap! We may never get out of this forest!! Oh no..." Usada started panicking.  
"Calm down-nyu. Perhaps he's got something to do with this hunt-nyu. He'll appear later-nyu."  
The three were walking slowly past a lot of trees. There were cricket sounds.  
"They sure do make this forest VERY real-nyo..." Digiko shivered.  
"Yeah...just as if it were real..."  
"The sound is getting louder-nyu."  
"You mean the cricket sounds...?"  
"No-nyu. Can't you hear-nyu?" Puchiko looked suspiciously at Usada.  
Usada was trying to avoid the subject. "Err...okay."  
"Nyo! Usada, it's the wolf sounds-nyo!"  
"Shut up Digiko!" Usada threatened, but inside her, she had butterflies in her stomach.  
"Oawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usada screamed at once.  
"BOO!" A dark figure appeared from behind a tree.  
"AHHHHHHH!(nyo, nyu)"  
"Gotcha!" It was the man with the sunglasses.  
"DON'T SCARE US-NYO!!!"  
"Sorry. Just thought about testing your courage. Anyone found the photo frame?"  
They shook their heads. "What about the clues for your hunt?" They stared at him.  
"How'd you know about our hunt-nyu?"  
"Ehh?" The man looked shocked and stepped back.  
"Yeah-nyo. We never told you why we were here-nyo." Digiko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the man.  
"Have you got anything to do with my parents? Do you know anything?!" Usada urged.  
"Ehhh...well. I need to go find my photo frame. Err...did I say hunt? I mean I got a bump! See ya!" And the man hurried into the darkness.  
Usada hanged her head. "So we still haven't got clues. That man must have something to do with this..."  
"Let's keep going-nyo..."  
"Notice that it isn't that creepy anymore ever since that fright-nyu."  
"......"  
"Look-nyo!" Digiko pointed at a tree trunk right in front of them.  
Usada examined the trunk. "It's got an arrow on it. Pointing to the right."  
"Let's head right then-nyu."  
"If we find that man's photo frame, he may give us some clues-nyo!"  
"That will make this fairly easy then. Yeah, that's a good idea."  
"Aren't I a genius-nyo?! Wahaha-nyo! Better than USADA-nyo~."  
"Digiko! Don't mock me! And I'm Rab~ien~Rose. I'm better looking than ya, and you're just a little girl. Maybe you shouldn't have come. It would be better for you to stay at home and get yourself into bed and sleep..."  
"Mekara Beam!" Usada ducked the beam with ease.  
"Digiko, you need aiming lessons."  
*BOOM*  
"You two, don't fight here-nyu. Fight at Gamers-nyu. We need to concentrate on this hunt-nyu." The two stared blankly at the little Puchiko who blasted them with HER Mekara Beam.  
"She's better than you Digiko." Usada muttered under her breath.  
And the gang hurried on.  
A few moments later, they came across a peculiar sight; a daisy right on the ground.  
"This isn't real remember-nyu."  
"Looks real, but i know it's not. Funny, it seems kind of...familiar. Wait, this whole forest seems familiar!" Usada exclaimed.  
"Why Usada-nyo? You've been here-nyo?"  
Usada shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I have, but this whole place just seems a bit familiar. I have a blurry image in my mind..."  
"Don't force yourself-nyu. We came here to have fun-nyu."  
Usada nodded. "You're right Puchiko. Let's keep looking for some other clues."  
The threesome started walking again, this time, at a faster pace, but they are still on the watchout for clues.  
What they didn't see was on one of the trunks, there was a tiny mark that had a "^_^" on it.  
After they went past it without knowing, the man in the sunglasses came across the tree, and said into his walkie-talkie quietly, "Yes, Mr Hikaru and Mrs Hikaru. They've just gone past The Mark. They are now in the right direction."  
"Good. Keep an eye on them, John. This time, I don't want you to give any more clues, or you'll be fired." Said a male voice from the walkie-talkie.  
"Remember, don't let them fall into VERY deep trouble. Ohohohoho..." A high female voice added.  
"Roger that, Mr Hikaru and Mrs Hikaru. I'll be on my way." And the man trailed slowly behind Digiko, Usada, and Puchiko with a small distance between them.  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Author's Note: Ooh...kind of a cliffhanger. Don't worry, more exciting happenings in the next chapter. This short story is coming to an end. Maybe in Chapter 5 or 6. ^_^ Keep reading, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
